The objective of this proposal is to obtain continued support for FASEB's "Leadership, Excellence, And Development of Diversity in Research" (LEADDR) program. The overarching ultimate goal of this application is to assist in increasing the number of well-trained underrepresented minority (URM) scientists in the biomedical and behavioral disciplines by providing URM students, postdoctorates and faculty with resources, programs and opportunities to help prepare them to become competitive and productive scientists, and to gain access to and participate in cutting-edge biomedical and behavioral research. The immediate objective is to continue and expand FASEB's LEADDR activities implemented in 1997 through the support of NIGMS/NIH, as part of the MARC program. The Federation proposes five (5) major innovative activities for the next five (5) years: 1) Develop and maintain the FASEB MARC InfoNet web site as the primary outreach and recruitment resource tool for (i) access to information about the FASEB MARC Program and (ii) related diversity programs and activities of the FASEB member societies and related groups; 2) Sponsor grantsmanship training programs for minority scientists, junior faculty and postdoctorates. The programs will include seminars to assist URM scientists in their understanding of how the Federal systems of biomedical research works, and will focus on the development of grantsmanship skills and techniques that are essential to develop ideas and research into successful grant applications; 3) Provide travel/subsistence awards for URM undergraduate students at majority institutions and students at minority institutions to support their participation in summer research experiences hosted by FASEB society member scientists at major research institutions and universities; 4) Develop and sponsor student development activities and career seminars/programs of special interest for URM undergraduate/graduate students, postdoctorates and faculty who participate in FASEB member societies national meetings; 5) Develop and sponsor Postdoctorate Professional Development & Enrichment Awards to provide resources to support the development and enrichment of leadership skills and training of URM postdoctorates and new assistant professors planning to pursue productive careers in academic research/teaching. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]